


Reverse

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The angel Raphael goes by Crowley on Earth and runs a floral shop while the demon Azirafell runs a pawn shop.Based on the au made by Speremint on Tumblr





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186401300745/only-one-1-person-asked-me-my-opinions-on-a-role

The sound of a pot shattering on the ground made him flinch. He clenched his hands at his sides, struggling to keep them there as he grit his teeth. Another plant was shoved off of the counter and in his head he could hear the living thing begging him for help.

“We just want to make sure there is no misunderstanding, Crowley. Things can get dangerous when that happens.” 

Another pot and he found himself unable to hold back any longer, “leave them alone! They’ve done nothing to you, Sandalphon!”

The angel just smiled, flashing his teeth as he held up his hands as if in surrender. Behind him, his lackey Gabriel was quietly picking up the plants and trying to put them back without being noticed. “I can be rather clumsy,” he apologized.

“Ah yes, clumsy. Like with Lot’s wife,” Crowley sniffed. He tensed as the other lunged forward, stopping only inches from him. “It’s too bad you’re so short. I might actually be afraid.”

“Gabriel, we’re leaving. We’ve got to get things ready for the Apocalypse. I’m sure we won’t have to worry about the pacifist ruining things.” Sandalphon was gone in a flash of light.

Crowley immediately ran to his plants, taking the most damaged one from Gabriel. “You’ll break her if you handle her like that,” he murmured.

“It’s for the best. You’ll see. Once we win the war then you can go back to being the Healer,” Gabriel gently offered.

“I’m already a Healer,” he whispered as his little brother left him alone. He turned his attention to his plants, hushing them softly as he helped replant them.

Azirafell walked into the florist shop with a bang and a shout of laughter a few minutes later. “Hey! You’ll never guess what this daft kid sold to me today! A first printing Bible where the monks writing it were arguing throughout the whole thing! They fought over the funniest shit, dear boy! You’ve gotta come and…” 

He stopped when he saw the look on Crowley’s face. He frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked over and watched him with his plants. “You’re upset.”

“I’m fine.”

“Arrogant prick Sandalphon was here.”

“He’s not...he’s not a prick really…”

Azirafell blew a raspberry at that, gently taking the yellow tinted glasses off of Crowley’s face to make him look up. “Come out with me, love. I’ll make you forget your worries,” he promised.

Crowley blushed and looked away. “I…”

Azirafell placed a finger under his chin and turned his head back to him. “Trust me, dear. I know how to make you feel better.”

The angel finally laughed, nodding his head. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt…”

“Then let’s go! There’s a new all you can eat buffet in town and I want to see how long it takes before I can make the cook cry!”


End file.
